


Words Unspoken

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [17]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Livejournal challenge, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: If you don't speak soon enough, it might be too late. He learned that one snowy day. Then again, some words, even left unspoken, find a way of communicating themselves. Please R&R. LJ challenge request 4 for bakabokken.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 3





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakabokken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bakabokken).



> Disclaimer: Ruroken isn't mine, nor is the origin of this livejournal challenge.

**"Words Unspoken"**

He was finally ready to speak to her. He'd been opening up gradually. Telling her trivial things. Watching her reactions. Each time allowing his words to become more personal. He'd finally decided to speak to her, and she'd been gone. Leaving him her heart on the pages of her journals.

That had been the morning, before his world had been shattered, and she'd been forever silenced.

His words, which he'd hoped would finally make her smile, fell on deaf ears as she died.

But perhaps she read them in his eyes, heard them beat in his heart.

She smiled anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is fic 4 of ten for the livejournal challenge. This was for Bakabokken's request for a Battousai fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
